A polarizing lens has a light-shielding function and thus is often used as a lens for sunglasses (including fashion glasses) without prescriptions for protection of eyes. The use of a polarizing lens is not limited thereto but also includes a spectacle lens with a prescription.
Polarizing lenses described in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 include a polarizing film buried therein and is manufactured by injecting a curable composition around the polarizing film and heating to allow for curing thereof.
Meanwhile, in FIG. 5 and more of Patent Literature 3 also disclose a swimming goggle including a polarizing lens including a polarizing film buried therein, more specifically, a polarizing lens where a polarized filter film is interposed between two layers of plastic or the like.
Meanwhile, frames of eyewear have various designs such as a full-rim type, rimless type with no rim at an edge surface of a lens (including a rimlon type), and a goggle type. Generally, a polarizing lens is formed into a round shape, subjected to edging processing to process into a lens shape of a frame, and attached to the frame; however, the lens may be formed to fit the lens shape of the frame in advance. In either case, in a polarizing lens including a polarizing film buried therein, an edge surface of the polarizing film is usually exposed at an edge surface of the lens.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2007-316595 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2007-523768 W
Patent Literature 3: U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,257
The entire descriptions of Patent Literature 1 and English patent family member US2009/091825A1, Patent Literature 2 and English patent family member US2007/098999A, U.S. Pat. No. 7,767,304, and Patent Literature 3 are hereby specifically incorporated as disclosures.